Episode 8291 (19th October 2018)
Rhona loses it with April after wrongly concluding April is bullying Leo. Elsewhere, Bernice decides to end things with Daz tomorrow whilst Moira worries about why Cain left. Plot As Rhona drops Leo off at Tall Trees Cottage, she asks Marlon if April has said anything about the sticky note. The worried parents fear their son is being picked on so they again ask April if she knows who put the note on Leo's back. April says she doesn't. Bernice is annoyed with Diane for allowing Daz to continue living at Brook Cottage. Things are awkward between Victoria and Ellis when Ellis returns to Keepers Cottage to get his phone. Victoria explains she hasn't been with anyone since Adam, and although he has moved on, she feels guilty about last night. Victoria asks Ellis how long his longest relationship has been. Ellis states it was a month which sounds good to Victoria as it'll be all fun. In the café, Bernice finds Gabby helping Daz prepare for his job interview. After Leyla gets off the phone from her fiancé, Clive, Maya asks if Clive is as handsome as he is rich. Leyla confirms he is. Moira visits Debbie in prison. She informs Debbie that Sarah is doing well but has no idea what to say when Debbie asks about Cain. Moira lies that Cain is away raising money so they can hire the best lawyer to defend her in court but Debbie knows she's lying and realises Moira has no idea where Cain is. As Rhona walks to the playground, she spots April poking Leo on the head as they sit on the roundabout. A worked up Rhona confronts April and questions if she put the note on Leo's jumper or knows who did. April protests she and Leo were just playing whilst Marlon states April would never deliberately upset her little brother. Rhona questions why April is acting shifty about the party invite then. Marlon tries to calm Rhona down but Rhona continues to shout. As Rhona takes Leo home, Marlon asks April if there's anything she wants to tell him about the party invite. An upset April walks off. Kerry sets up a fake tanning booth in the salon and manages to talk Bernice into keeping it. Whilst Bernice is upstairs, Liam pops into the salon and Kerry mentions to him that Bernice is going on a date with Daz tonight. Leyla is delighted when Maya mentions Jacob is doing well at school so hands him £80. Victoria and Ellis go for a drink. Bernice paints on a fake smile for her date with Daz as Liam jealously watches the pair from the bar. Marlon calls Rhona to discuss today's events - Rhona regrets going off on April. After hanging up, Marlon goes through April's school bag and finds Leo's party invite. Bernice wants to be with Liam and she thinks Liam feels the same way. Diane comments it's a bonkers state of affairs so tells Bernice she needs to end things with Daz now. Bernice agrees to do it tomorrow. Moira returns from the prison and rants to Matty about Cain. She can't understand why Cain needs to get his head together but fears it's something serious as Cain wouldn't abandon Debbie like this by choice. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson Guest cast None. Locations *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *Brook Cottage - Back garden *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar, ladies' toilets and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Farrers Barn - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting room *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes